monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice/Hades
Alipheese the 16th (Hades) is one of the Monster Lords, who appears in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Whether or not this is the same Alice from the original franchise is unknown. (If you talk to her when fighting her in Hades. She will sometimes ask you the reason why you left her to die which only happened in the original world, so this can confirm that it’s high chances that she is Alice from original world.) Talking to her in battle results in her making remarks about what could have been or how Luka’s decision made her realise what humans are like. She is most likely from a universe where Luka chose to be baptised first instead of helping Alice in part 1 of the original franchise. How to Fight Alipheese the 16th can be encountered in Hades by choosing to challenge Reaper to a fight. Beating Alice once after asking to fight Reaper will make her available to fight like the rest of the bosses in Hades. Monsterpedia Entry “A mysterious monster only matched by her mysterious power. With her identity unknown, it’s unsure if there are even any monsters who can match her strength. Though it appears she means no harm to humans, she is merciless if one dares to challenge her. The price for challenging her is pricey, indeed.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack *'Monster Lord’s Cruelty' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Dark Attribute, Ignore Def, Death 10% *'Omega Blaze' – All Foes, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Sigma Frost' – All Foes, Magical, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10% *'Demon Eyes of Seduction' – All Foes, Seduction 75% *'Tail Bind' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Bind (3 Turns Break) *'Pleasure Drain' – Rape, Drains HP *'Demonic Pressure (M)' – One Foe (Struggling Luka), Physical *'Demonic Pressure (F)' – One Foe, Physical, Bind 50% Strategy Beating her can either be very easy or very hard. You should be at least level 25 and be capable of taking on one of the Angels in Iliasville (Alt). If you have done this, just fight her like you would any boss. Use evasion increasing skills like Sky Dance (from the Wing Harpy) to avoid most of her attacks. Her only attack that might give you trouble is Monster Lord’s Cruelty due to it hitting automatically and multiple times. But if you’re evading most of her other attacks, you should be able to survive it. Note: After patch 2.20, Toro has buffed the angels in Alt Iliasvillage as well as superbosses like Sphinx to the point you if you can defeat them, Alice won’t stand a chance against you so be wary. Evaluation “It seems you were buried without being able to resist at all. Something feels a bit off, I wonder why… Alipheese XVI is the strongest monster currently alive. By no means can you defeat her at the beginning of your adventure. She uses Fire, Ice, and Lightning Magics aimed at your whole party. She can also use a powerful Dark Art. You have no chance of winning if you cannot withstand it. You may be able to oppose her by raising your resistances to those three attributes, but dealing with Dark attacks is very difficult, so you’ll have to resist them with your own power. She has a high resistance to all status ailments, but Time Magic is reasonably effective. Don’t even try to fight her if you cannot Slow or Stop her. All of her attribute resistances are high. Among them, only her Holy resistance seems to be ordinary. All you can do after that is use all the Support Magic you know when you challenge her. If you take all of this advice to heart, I am sure you can attain victory. Now go, oh brave Luka. I will wait for the day in which you slay the Monster Lord.” Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Monster Lords Category:Artist: Kenkō Cross Category:Super Boss Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Lamias Category:Yoma Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Royalty Category:Bosses